The Final Strew
The episode started with its normal intro, but again, the intro was black and white, but the background was just blank. The captain in the picture frame was dead, and there was no sound, just a small buzzing noise. After I saw that, I immediately thought that this was gonna creep me and my sister out, but I still carried on watching. Then we see the fish, it had no eyes and blood was pouring out of both of them, then my sister nearly screamed. After, the intro was normal, well, apart from the part where SpongeBob makes music from his flute nose, it was so loud my TV nearly broke and I and my sister nearly went deaf. At this point I started to get really angry because I was sick of the loud noises and the horrifying intro. Then the screen faded to black for 5 seconds. While this happened, my sister turned around and faced me and said, “What is this?” then she turned back around. That was my thought as well. The title card came up, and it said, “The Final Straw”, the font was a red colour with blood dripping out slowly, and a black background. There were no names, where they would usually be in a normal episode, the background was the same picture of the DVD cover, and there was no bubble transition. The screen faded to black and the first scene came up showing SpongeBob’s house. He was sitting in his chair, watching TV and looking sad. There was no sound coming from the TV at all, it was just the light coming from it. SpongeBob looked at the camera and started talking. He said, “All my friends betrayed me, I thought they were my friends… I have done everything for them, I was nice to them, I thought I could trust them… well they won’t be around for longer…” then it showed SpongeBob looking down. Now here this is where I definitely freaked out. The scariest part was when he looked up. He looked terrifying, his eyes were black voids of death, with blood pouring out, and falling onto the floor. I jumped. “Now, I must do what needs to be done,” he said in a demonic voice. He stood up, looked into his pocket, and he pulled out a chainsaw, yes… A CHAINSAW. He then said, “Hmmm… who shall be dead first?” SpongeBob walked into the kitchen, and he saw Gary hiding under a table. He snatched Gary from under the table, then SpongeBob laughed in a demonic tone, turned on the chainsaw, and put it to Gary’s eyes, he shoved the chainsaw through his eyes like he stabbed them. Blood was coming out of his eyes like a waterfall, and Gary fell to the floor, covered in blood, and his veins were visible. I cringed so hard I couldn’t even look at this point. My sister was shocked to the brain. She said to me, “I’m gonna have nightmares now…” The screen faded to black, and then the next scene showed SpongeBob walking to Squidward’s house. He knocked on the door and Squidward opened it. He screamed when he saw the chainsaw in SpongeBob’s hand, but, his scream sounded real, and it was loud, it was loud as if the TV had reached the maximum limit of its volume… In fact no, it was so loud that me and my sister had to cover our ears tightly. SpongeBob put the chainsaw to Squidward’s neck, and his head came off rapidly. Blood was pouring out, and his eyes turned into black holes, and another loud screaming sound could be heard, then Squidward died. The camera turned to SpongeBob again, but this time, his eyes were even creepier. More blood was coming out of them, and the black holes were bigger. The screen faded to black for a few seconds, and the next scene showed SpongeBob walking to Patrick’s house. He opened the door, and saw Patrick sleeping. SpongeBob walked up to his bed. Then he whispered, “Don’t worry Patrick, it will be over soon.” Then he grabbed the chainsaw and put it to his belly. He screamed a high pitch scream and died suddenly after, and blood and his intestines were slowly pouring out. I literally screamed for like 3 seconds and my sister shouted at me, and she was also crying a bit. SpongeBob laughed in a deeper demonic tone, and walked to Sandy’s house. I thought after all that it would be over, well wasn’t I wrong… The next scene came up and it showed SpongeBob at Sandy’s house. He knocked on the door and Sandy opened it. She said to SpongeBob, “Howdy! Woah. You look awful. What happened to you? Did you get possessed by a demon or something?” then she laughed. SpongeBob was breathing very loudly, and took out his chainsaw. Sandy then screamed and tried to get away from SpongeBob. But before she could, SpongeBob had caught her by her leg. She was screaming for 10 seconds. SpongeBob turned on the chainsaw and put it to Sandy’s head. He then started dragging the chainsaw down her body, cutting her in half, waterfalls of blood coming out, intestines and guts everywhere. Then SpongeBob left the dome. At this moment, I’m frozen in horror, and so was my sister. We couldn’t take this anymore, but we had to keep watching. The next scene showed SpongeBob going to the Krusty Krab. He walked through the room where Mr. Krabs usually was, and slammed the door open. Mr. Krabs was shocked to see SpongeBob’s face. He saw the chainsaw in his hand. He suddenly said, “SpongeBob, listen here. If you kill me, you will be fired. I can’t have a murderer in my restaurant!” SpongeBob still got his chainsaw out, and walked closer and closer to him. He then cut his stomach open, revealing his intestines and pouring blood. Mr Krabs’ last words were, “Y-Y-You’re f-f-f-fired.” SpongeBob’s face then turned back to normal. He looked at himself and thought, “What have I done?” He was crying and running back to his home. I kinda cried after this scene came up, even my sister did too. This was my chance to turn it off. “NO!” I said, “I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, I’M SICK OF WATCHING THIS.” I press the off button, but the TV wouldn’t turn off. I kept pressing the button but nothing worked, so I was forced to finish what I started watching, which was the worst mistake I have ever made. The next scene showed SpongeBob back in his chair, and was not looking at the camera. He looked depressed. Blood could be seen all over the walls in the living room, even on his chair. He finally looked at the camera and said, “I don’t want to live anymore. Do I have a reason to? I killed all my friends, just because they betrayed me. I don’t want to live in a world where horror tracks me down. I wanna live somewhere where I can be in peace and harmony, with all my friends again. I don’t know what happened to me. It was like I was actually possessed by a demon as Sandy said. Now I should do what I should’ve done a long time ago…” Then SpongeBob grabbed a gun and put it to his head. He said, “Goodbye,” before he pulled the trigger and he went flying and hit a wall. He could be seen lying on the floor, covered in blood. Then the screen faded to black. Then, while it was still black, the credits rolled, and we could see pictures of all of SpongeBob’s friends, hanging from nooses, and SpongeBob’s dead body on the floor, then the episode ended with a loud, terrifying scream